Improbable, not Impossible
by lifeisataletoldbyanidiot
Summary: AU. Kagome and Souta are living with their abusive, rich stepdad, and they're sick of it. Kagome goes to a party with her stepdad, and meets a hanyou who just might be able to help. First fanfic, and it's way better than the summary hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Improbable, not Impossible Intro 

Kagome sighed, still staring out the window. It was early October, but already quite chilly. The sky, at this moment, was a deep, velvet navy. It was completely spangled with distantly glittering stars that Kagome had been wishing upon a moment ago. But alas, even on this beautiful night, Kagome's heart was as heavy as it had been the night before, and the night before, and all the other nights so far for the past two years. Because two years ago was when Kagome's mother had married Kagome's step dad.

It had started out fine, with only the usual problems. Kagome would kind of hate him because he wasn't her real dad, and he would feel uncomfortable in her company because he wouldn't know how to act. Eventually, this problem would have been solved, or so it seemed. As Kagome soon found out, this was the way he acted with her mother around, and only when her mother was around.

Her mom had seemingly one day gotten a great new job that a friend of hers told her about, and she was totally psyched about it. However, there of course was a catch. Her new job involved a lot of traveling, so Kagome's mom wasn't around a lot. That's when Kagome and Souta, her little brother, were left to suffer.

They soon realized that their stepfather was nothing but a cruel, heartless, bitter bastard who had somehow fallen in love with Kagome's angelic mother. He would come home drunk almost every weekend (sometimes weekdays as well), and it was on these occasions that Kagome and Souta would fear him the most. This was because, when their step dad was drunk, his favorite thing to do was to beat his "damn annoying, useless brats" till they saw stars. Neither Souta nor Kagome knew why he did this (of course they were forbidden to tell as well), but the explanation was simply that he needed a psychiatrist. He was truly crazy.

Thankfully, Kagome (even if she didn't look it) was actually quite tough, and insults and physical torture bounced off of her with no harm done at all. But, after two years, even her spirit was rather dulled. The same could be said for her brother. He was not enjoying this Hell of a life either, and the thing he wanted most was simply to have his mom and his true sister, not the quiet, tired one, but the radiant optimist, back. It was a lot to deal with for a kid of about ten, Kagome (being 15) had it a lot easier.

Okay, that was the intro, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Improbable, not Impossible

Chap.2: Welcome to My Life

"Kagome, get down here, you're going to be late!" As soon as these words were spoken, Kagome's eyes flew open. The voice she had heard was the voice of a thousand angels, any voice that wasn't her step dad's in the morning was. His calling would have gone more like "Kagome, get your goddamn ass out of bed this second, and if you dare make me come up there, your going to regret it later!" Or that's probably what he'd say if he was in a good mood.

Kagome flew out of bed and hit the shower, feeling lighter and giddier than she had in weeks. It was as if she were a totally different person from the one that had suffered at the hands of her step dad just yesterday. She was back to her old self, the one who was the jewel of her family, the sunshine in their lives. She was back to being their little girl.

"Souta, you better not have used all the milk!" Kagome called to the kitchen as she remembered that they were running low on it.

"If you snooze, you lose, sis!" A very satisfied little brother called back.

Kagome picked up the pace, however she didn't need to. Her little brother and her bickered regularly, but they loved each other with all their hearts. They really only had each other after, two years ago, there mother had gotten that new job.

With a great shout of "Mom," Kagome launched herself into her mother's open arms and then proceeded to sit down and fight with Souta about the usage of milk.

"So, mom, how's the job coming?" questioned Kagome.

"Well, it's tiring, but being a fashion designer has its perks. The show in New York was certainly fun, I must take you guys to America someday! Though I still can't believe that kimonos and jean styles would end up being so popular…" Mrs. Higurashi then proceeded to trail off while thinking.

"Oh, I've got to go! I'm going to be late! Bye mom, bye Souta!" Kagome hastily grabbed her knapsack and ran down the Higurashi Shrine steps, where she proceeded to grab her bike and pedal to school.

Kagome Higurashi reached school and then went and sat underneath a tree to wait patiently for the bell to ring. She was not at all planning to enjoy the school day, that was kind of hard to do with no friends. Kagome had enrolled in this school because her stepdad was actually quite rich, though to everyone in the household but Kagome's mom he made it quite clear that he did not want to spend a penny on his kids. He only paid for Kagome's tuition into the richest high school around to impress Kag's mom.

And it was not like Kagome actually wanted to go there either. Everyone at **(AN: Somebody give me a name of a high school!)** High was either stuck-up, or was ignorant and knew nothing of poverty. It wasn't exactly the most welcoming place on the planet.

Kagome watched a limo pull up in the parking lot, taking up quite a bit of room. She watched as four laughing (or perhaps sneering) students got out. They were Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, and InuYasha, the most influential people at InsertNameHere High **(AN: I don't think I'm copying the Meteor Garden stories, but if I am I am very sorry and you should probably go read those instead).** She sighed, those people scared her for some reason, and they also annoyed her.

The bell finally rang, and Kagome gathered up her stuff and walked towards the school thinking "this is going to be a long day…."

Well, review pretty please! And thank you LesMiserables, Blacknbloodytears, and freekgirl, you guys rule!


	3. Chapter 3

Improbable, not Impossible Chap.3: Hell aka School Days Kagome climbed the clean, stone steps and walked through the huge wooden doors that lead into InsertNameHere High. She found her locker and grabbed the stuff she would need for her first five periods (her schedule was History, English, Advanced Literature, Art, PE, lunch, Math, Biology, Chemistry, Free Period, Homeroom). She quickly made sure she had everything, that her hair was okay, and that she was looking at the right schedule. Having done this, she hurriedly walked down the clean, tiled floored hallway and turned left for history class.

Kagome silently walked to the back of the room and took her seat, yawning and then making herself as small as possible. This school always seemed to make Kagome feel small and without a place. The teacher had not arrived yet, so naturally the classroom was filled with laughter (yeah, dude, I saw that ep last night), chatter (I can't wait for your party next Saturday!), and panicking (DUDE, YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW THAT WE HAD FUCKING HOMEWORK!). Kagome quietly put her stuff on her desk and the proceeded to attempt to fall asleep and dream of dying and going to a place without 9nth grade….

"Class, settle down now!" No one paid attention to the white-haired, balding man who was currently standing in front of the blackboard at the head of the room. Poor Mr. Tanaka.

"CLASS, TAKE YOUR SEATS, NOW!" This time he was met by more success, and soon he was rewarded by the sounds of hasty students hurriedly rushing off to their appropriate places and shifting through piles of books to find the one meant for this class.

"Thank you, now, if you would please open your books to page 118 and kindly follow along with me…" For the rest of the period, Mr. Tanaka continued to speak about the world's first book, Tale of Genji, which was written by Lady Murasaki. It was a relief to many when, much later, the period ended and the students were made to sit tight and listen to announcements, though no one actually bothered to listen to them. The bell soon rang and signified the time to switch classes.

Kagome stretched and yawned as she came out of history and began speed-walking towards English. Just as she predicted, this day was not turning out to be a good one. She had already received a snide comment about her shoes, which she had pretended not to hear. However, she did hear, and it did take effort (however little) to keep from shedding a tear or two. "Ah well", Kagome thought,"I've shaken off much worse thanks to "daddy dearest…"

Kagome took her seat in the first room on the second floor, only this time it was on the left side of the room, close to the window. She liked that spot, it was a nice place to day dream. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned her head to see who had spoken.

"Hi, Yura" Kagome answered back, with about half as much energy as Yura had put into her greeting.

"So, Kagome, how would you like to come to my house on Saturday to plan a nice little party?" Yura had coated her words in a sickly sweetness that made Kagome want to throw up.

"Oh, Yura, just how much money would you like to put into this?" Kagome reluctantly asked in the same honeyed tone as Yura.

"Oh, not much! Just about, ohhhh….10 000?" Yura actually stated the amount as if it were no more than 5 bucks.

"Sorry, Yura, I can't participate. That's because, unlike you, I do not treat my dad like an ATM machine"

Yura gave a little huff of indignation and walked away, leaving Kagome feeling a little depressed, but also slightly bemused.

The rest of Kagome's periods carried on like that, so she was quite happy when she finally heard the bell for lunch.

At the Cafeteria

"Hmmm….Oh! That's the last slice of pizza!" Kagome picked it up after murmuring some things to herself. And that's when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turned to face whoever they were.

"Are you going to eat that?" Kagome stared as she recognized who the person who had spoken was. It was a certain hanyou she had seen before…..

Sorry about the mistakes...Thank all reviewers!

Mwahahahaha….That is where it ends for today my friends….. 


	4. Chapter 4

Improbable, not Impossible Chapter 4: Friends

It was a certain hanyou named Naraku.

Flashback

"I'm here to file an attempted rape!" gasped out a 13 year old girl with waist-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Name?" The police officer had out a notepad.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Date of rape?"

"Today, June 5th"

"We'll ask you for details as soon as you are medically examined. Ma'am, you didn't happen to catch a glimpse of the attacker, did you? For a sketch?"

"Actually, I know his first name" quitely stated the bruised teenager.

"Could you tell me?"

"His name is Naraku, he was at a party I attended"

End of Flashback

Kagome was very close to fainting as she looked up at the man who had used her as a target for his lust, so it was not really a surprising thing that she dropped the lunch tray she was holding and began to tremble from head to foot. Luckily, there was a man around who was very good at spotting maidens in distress.

"Excuse me, miss, is this man bothering you?" Kagome looked up into the purplish blue eyes of a young man with short black hair held back in a pony-tail.

"Actually, I was just leaving" Having said this, Naraku turned on his heel and made his quick leave.

"Are you alright miss?" Miroku said with a caring smile.

"Yes, thank you. You have no idea how much you just helped me out. Errr...I think you just stepped in the pile of poutine that I dropped, and your pants look kind of expensive. Would you like me to pay you back?" Kagome was still staring at the mess she had made rather than the look on Miroku's face.

"Actually, could you do me a favour?"

"Um...Sure, you name it"

"Would you bear my child?"

There are 4 reasons that completely justify Kagome's anime sweat drop and stupification at that moment. Reason 1: Kagome is a 15 year teen being asked to become a mother. Reason 2: Miroku was a stranger whom Kagome was talking to for the first time. Reason 3: Miroku was incredibly popular amongst everyone (especially the ladies), while Kagome was pretty much a no one on the popularity scale. Reason 4: This, perhaps, was the real reason for Kagome's dumb-struck face. At that moment, something (or someone who was moving too fast) appeared and currently had Miroku in an ear-pull. Kagome was staring open-mouthedly.

"Ah, Miss, meet my dear friend Sango"

"Oh," Sango seemed to have noticed Kag's expression, "My ex-friend Miroku here is a little too open with new female acquaintances, so I like to keep an eye on him. He didn't scare you, did he?"

Kagome decided not to tell Sango that it was her that had scared her, so she proceeded to simply say "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for helping though. Umm...I'm Kagome"

"You already know my name, so," at this point, it became apparent that Kagome would probably need a little more protection from the persistent Miroku who was currently wearing a look that could only be by a girl described as shudder, "so, sit with me?" Sango asked.

"Sure" Kagome replied, not quite believing that in five minutes, she had gone from social outcast to actually having two friends.

For the rest of lunch, the three of them studied each other's schedules and talked. They found that they (unfortunetly) were not in any of the same classes, which dissapointed Kagome quite a bit, but she cheered herself up by the fact that she atleast had friends.

"So, Sango, who do you usually hang out with?" Kagome was curious to know if she was the only one without friends.

"I'm actually not much of a social butterfly, and I haven't really bothered to make friends here. I think people are a little scared of me, actually, after I accidently mentioned to someone that I got kicked out of my old school for fighting and that I'm a black belt in quite a few martial arts techniques" Sango added this last phrase as an after thought.

"How about you Miroku?" Kagome turned her head in his direction.

"Actually, I was always good friends with Kouga and InuYasha, and you know how they became popular, so I got my share of the spotlight too. Except for the crowd of young ladies that have taken to following me, I believe that being popular is highly over rated" Miroku took this pause as an oppurtunity to wave to his female fan club who had been stalking him and glaring at Kagome and Sango for the last 20 minutes.

"Yeah, I've always been the loner too, Sango. I'm fine with being alone sometimes, but it gets sort of depressing after while" Kagome said this with the air of a criminal confessing something to his buds.

The three friends eventually parted after exchanging phone numbers, and once they went home, Sango and Kagome shared everything on the phone that they hadn't in the lunch room.

"This was a good day..." softly said Kagome as she snuggled down in the covers and slept while a storm raged outside her bedroom window.

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Please review, and thank you all reviewers! Should I stop this story for a long time to type up this other story that's a little better? Please tell me, and please don't worry, Kagome and InuYasha will meet soon!

Seeya!

P.S. Sorry for not updating for a little while, I had to go to this party, then when I came back I was sick for awhile. Sorry! Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Sorry guys for not updating for so long! I've been at my grandparent's house, and it's kind of hard to update here. Anyways, do you think I should stop this story for awhile to type up the one that I'm almost done writing?

Anyways, I'll update soon!

Seeya!


End file.
